Chain Smoking
by BurningFox6
Summary: The story of two mischievous smokers and their antics throughout an infected city. Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1, in which we meet the duo

**Well, here's another story. It's my first multi-chapter one, hoorah.**

**I was going to go for another game, but this idea crept into my mind and wouldn't leave, so here's another L4D fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Smash**_

The window shattered easily. There was the sound of shuffling inside the building as the smoker slowly crawled inside.

He looked around the main floor of what appeared to be a factory before ascending to the top floor and noticing that a door to the balcony was open and there was footprints leading far off into the distance, across several rooftops.

"Bah", he said, although being a smoker it was more like coughing and wheezing, a language only other infected could understand, "They got away again."

He decided he'd had enough of this chase, went downstairs, and exited the front door.

He was about to start heading to his 'residence' (really just an abandoned home with a ratty old mattress and some food), when before he knew it he was being lifted into the air by a tongue.

"What th-…what is he doing?"

Infected never really attacked each other, except for the occasional time after a survivor had been eliminated. He remembered the time when after constricting and finishing off one, a hunter had started clawing him and growling something that sounded like 'lahl wee pohwnd theh newubs'. He didn't think much of it, in this kind of society fights over food were common.

However, to be outright attacked over nothing was quite unusual. He was pulled onto a rooftop and was struggling against the constricting tongue when it let him go.

He was close to going off on the other smoker when a familiar voice said "What's up, Bog?"

It was Aaron. He always wondered why Aaron kept his weird name, the one he got from a piece of plastic inside a wallet he had found. Bog had gotten his name from a book he found once in a decrepit library, but Aaron's was just weird to him.

They had met awhile ago. They were different from most infected…they had gotten a smaller dose of the infection, so that they assumed the form of a smoker but still retained a decent amount of free will and intelligence. They figured that, since they still had rational thought, they should stay in the same city so they could combine their intellect to survive. However, being attacked crossed the line.

"What is wrong with you?!" Bog yelled, wanting a reason why he shouldn't shove Aaron off the roof right now.

"Calm down. I tried to get your attention by shouting but you musta been wrapped up in your thoughts, so this was the only way."

"You couldn't have just come down and talked to me?!"

"Where's the fun in that? Anyway, I brought you up here for a reason."

Bogs anger subsided a little. "What is it?"

"Look"

Aaron pointed off the side of the building, into a HUGE crowd of common infected, the unlucky creatures that got infected enough to lose their will but not enough to form a more powerful infected.

"So? We see them everyday."

"Notice what's above them."

Bog observed a flagpole stretching out across the street the common infected were wandering around on.

"And?"

"Let's just say I've invented a new sport," Aaron said, "Watch this."

Bog had to respect Aaron's ability to find interesting things to do in this ruined city, so he watched to see what he had come up with this time.

"I call this…" He said, building up suspense, "Bowling for commons!"

Aaron shot his tongue out and latched it securely onto the flagpole, then did a running leap off the building.

Bog was surprised by this sudden action, and looked off the side to see where his friend had went.

He was shocked to see Aaron using his tongue as a rope to swing across the street, stretching his feet out to kick down any infected that happened to get in his way.

Aaron swung across the street after knocking down most of the unfortunate infected, before doing a quick turn around and swinging back across. He took out whatever was left before gracefully landing back on the rooftop.

Aaron simply grinned (looking rather odd, seeing as smoker faces weren't quite picture perfect) as Bog gaped at him.

"I believe it's your turn" he said, pointing back to the street and motioning towards the infected recovering from the unusual sport, getting back on their feet and acting like nothing had happened.

Bog had to admit, that did look fun. He climbed onto the roof's edge, and shot his around the flagpole. He looked back, gave a thumbs up, before leaping off the edge.

"Bonzai!!!"

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one.**

**I'm hoping on putting up several more chapters, so please rate and review to tell me if you liked it or not. This is my first multi-chapter story, so I hope you enjoyed it. Expect a new chapter very soon.**

**I've put a poll up on my author page so you can vote on which special infected the mischievous duo can mess around with next. Cast your vote today!**


	2. Chapter 2, in which hunters appear

**Ugh. Sorry, I planned on putting this chapter up a day or so ago but never got around to it. My apologies.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2, enjoy. **

* * *

The duo were walking down a dark alley, heading towards the decrepit building they called a home, when suddenly…

_**Grrrrwl.**_

"You hear that?" Bog questioned.

"Yep. Sounds like a hunter."

"Feel like a bit of fun?"

"After you."

With surprising speed, the smokers climbed up the building next to them, and pulled themselves up over the edge. They looked down off the other side of the building.

Two hunters, walking around the same area looking for food. Which was pretty odd, hunters are usually solitary creatures.

Hunters were different from most infected. While they were much different from the average human, the special infected were somewhat humanoid. However, hunters had gotten a dose of infection large enough to give them the ferocity and sounds of angry dogs.

Which to the smokers, meant they had the mind of a dog.

"Follow along," Aaron whispered.

Aaron shot his tongue out just a few feet behind one of the hunters. The hunter, startled, jumped and started swiping at the air before calming down and resuming his search for something to eat.

Bog repeated the same to the other hunter, with similar results.

Now they both did it at the same time, while making sure the hunters ended up looking in the same direction.

Hunter one noticed hunter two and, as the duo expected, figured he was the cause of it. The other hunter soon reached the same conclusion.

Within seconds, the hunters were fighting it out tooth and nail. After a few minutes, both were still standing (although they had quite a few bloody scratches here and there.)

However, they stopped when they heard the sound of laughter. Looking up on the buildings, they found the smokers laughing at the spectacle they'd caused.

Filled with fury, they looked at each other and formed a truce wordlessly. They slowly started approaching the building…

"Aaron," Bog said after he noticed the sudden quiet, "Where'd they go?"

"I don't like the looks of th-"

_**GRAAARG**_

The hunters leaped and landed right in front of the pranksters, ready to rip them to shreds.

"Retreat!"

And like that, the chase started. The smokers were fast enough, but the hunters were faster.

It looked like it'd be the end when they found shelter. One of those rooms with large steel doors that protect against everything…'safe rooms' the survivors called them.

They rushed in and slammed the door behind them, just as the hunters leaped. After a couple slams against the door, some angry growling, and then footsteps wondering off, the smokers deemed it was safe to leave.

But before they could…

"I thought I told Louis to close the door behind him!"

Startled, the smokers turned to see a girl, an old man, and a very angry guy pointing guns at them. They heard another person coming out from a back room, reloading his pistol while shouting something at the angry guy.

"Oh man, oh man…" Aaron wheezed, "We're sorry, we'll just be going…"

But to survivors, it was just a bunch of coughing and gasping.

"Let's get out of here!" Bog shouted, throwing open the door and running into the streets.

Bullets streaked past them as they dashed away. However, the survivors weren't very willing to leave the safe room, so the smokers got away rather quickly.

"That…" Bog panted, "Was too close…"

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "…so, I don't suppose we'll be messing around with hunters anytime soon?"

Bog merely grinned and replied "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

* * *

**Didn't come out quite as I planned it (I think I made Bog and Aaron a little 'too' intelligent), but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please review, and check out the poll on my author page to vote for which infected the smokers encounter next.**

**And sorry to those who loved the hunters 1337 speak, didn't get around to adding that either. Maybe in a future chapter.**

**I should post the next chapter very soon, so keep an eye out.**


	3. Chapter 3, in which a boomer appears

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hey! Check this out!"

Aaron looked up from the scrap of newspaper he had been reading. In a post-apocalyptic society where most electronics were broken and everyone else was either terrified of you or a brain-dead zombie, there wasn't much to do.

Now that he thought about, that's probably why he and Bog got into so many wacky adventures nowadays.

"What is it Bog?"

Bog thrust his hand into Aaron's face. Upon his hand, sat a single cupcake.

"You're shoving pastries in my face because…? Where'd you get that anyway?"

"I was out scavenging by the middle of town and found this in a crate. Barely got it before a hunter did."

"So for dinner we've got a single cupcake?"

"Oh no, we're not eating this. I have a much better idea." Bog stated.

"Do tell."

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" Aaron whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Bog whispered back, "Watch."

They had placed the cupcake in the middle of a large, open area…perhaps a park before the infection had hit. Bog had quickly told Aaron the plan, and now they lay in wait on the top of a nearby house.

It didn't take long for the plan to be set in action. As Bog expected, a boomer quickly picked up the scent. Before long they could see him peeking behind a corner, sniffing the air.

The boomer waddled towards the cupcake, looked around some more, and then picked it up.

The boomer was about to feast when…

_**Thwip**_

Bog shot his tongue out and grabbed the cupcake, dragging it out of the boomers hand and dropping it a few yards ahead of it.

The boomer appeared startled at first, then irritated. It waddled towards the cupcake again.

_**Thwip**_

This time Aaron grabbed the cupcake and dragged it right in front of a brick wall.

The boomer seemed very irritated now. It backed up a little, and then charged at the cupcake as fast as it could.

_**Thwip**_

The cupcake disappeared from its sight again, but it was too late for the Boomer to slow down.

**BOOOOM.**

The boomer hit the wall and popped, blowing up and spreading its body parts across the neighborhood.

Meanwhile, the two smokers were perched on the house's edge, laughing their heads off.

"Ha, I never should have doubted you!" Aaron rasped, trying to control his laughter.

Bog continued to cackle until he noticed something. He stopped.

"Uh, Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Is that boomer bile on your shoe?"

"…"

"…"

Lots of zombie shouts sounded across the area.

"Shall we run?"

"Indeed."

It didn't need to be said twice, they hightailed it. Not long after swarms of common infected started chasing them as fast as they could.

They ran for awhile, never escaping the zombies, until they ran through a puddle and the bile washed off.

They escaped into a nearby building while the commons started to slash at the poor water puddle.

"…Worth it."

"Totally."

* * *

**There you have it, hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4, a different smoker appears

**Another chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"I really don't think this is gonna work…" Bog muttered.

Earlier that day, Aaron had found a tattered photograph of a small, female human. Of course, he had quickly thought up a plan that would liven up another rather boring day in zombie ridden city.

Aaron finished inserting the photo in a slot in the wall, and made sure everything was ready. "Trust me, this'll be great."

Aaron threw on the light in the building they were in, and hid behind a door in front of the photo. Bog watched from afar.

It wasn't too long before a smoker showed up, attracted to the light in such a dark town. Unlike them, however, this smoker was just as unintelligent as the rest of the infected.

It looked around the building, staying at a distance so it could have the upper hand if it happened to find a survivor. As it walked around the perimeter, it noticed the photo noticeable on the wall and its natural instinct kicked in.

It shot its tongue towards the picture and got a direct hit, but was shocked when the door suddenly closed on it. Not hard enough to break the tongue but not light enough for the smoker to retract the tongue. It was trapped.

"Told you it'd work."

* * *

The smoker just stood there for awhile, before it registered what had happened. It tried to struggle against the door, but to no avail. It had just accepted its fate when the door opened up.

The smoker retracted its tongue, but something went wrong. Instead, it started to get reeled in itself.

It was pulled inside the building, up a staircase (rather roughly), through a window, out onto a rooftop, dragged down into the streets, and into the sewer.

It kept its path, flying through waves of surprised common infected before being sent back up onto the streets. It got pulled around a park area before finally…

_**Crash**_

* * *

The duo stared at the unconscious smoker, growing a rather large bump on its head.

"You were right Aaron, that was amusing. "

Aaron was rather pleased with his plan: Tricking the smoker into being rendered helpless, and then stretching its lengthy tongue around the city before tying it to a street light.

"Think it'll be okay?" Aaron wondered aloud.

Bog scratched his head. Infected could have their limbs forcibly ripped off and still pursue some survivors. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Chuckling, the tricksters walked off after untying the unlucky recipient of their prank.

* * *

The smoker stirred. It got up slowly and looked off into the distance, noting the two other smokers laughing and chatting as they likely headed back to their dwelling.

Infected may not have been too smart, but in circumstances like this, the smoker was sure he would remember them.

He would make them pay for what they'd done.

* * *

**Looks like the two have made an enemy. The question is, when (if ever) will we see this smoker again? Only time will tell.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review, and if you liked it keep an eye out for a new chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5, in which a witch appears

**Sorry for the big delay. Took a day or two off from writing and then ended up too busy to write for another day or two. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Aaron, I may be a bored super zombie in a post-zombie apocalyptic wasteland, but I am not suicidal. I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere NEAR Ol' Noisy. If you need me, I'll be doing something that doesn't involve getting ripped to shreds.", and with that Bog walked away.

Aaron huffed. Sure, this was risky, but it could be possibly the most entertaining scheme he'd ever come up with. He turned his gaze towards Ol' Noisy.

Ol' Noisy, as they called her, sat in the corner of the street, which Aaron could see from the top of the building he sat on. As the witch could not do anything but cry, and she never would quiet down, the duo had given her her rightfully deserved name.

Aaron checked once again to see that everything was in place. After assuring that everything was ready, he put his plan into action.

He shot his tongue out and used it to tap the witch on the shoulder. When Ol' Noisy looked in that direction, he repeated with the other shoulder. After a few repeats, she noticed what was doing this and stood up, ready to attack.

As Aaron expected, she first tried to enter the front door of the building he was standing on.

_**Crash, splash!**_

Aaron grinned. Apparently, the witch had found the bucket of dirty water he had placed over the door. The (now soaked) witch, backed out of the building while wildly clawing at air. After recovering, the witch, with renewed fury, started to climb up the nearby ladder.

_**Crrrrrrk…**_

_**CRAAAASH**_

Aaron was giggling now. All it took was a few loosened bolts to make the ladder fall with the witch on it.

The witch was thoroughly ticked off now. She started to use the windows to hold onto and climb up the building. It was time for the final part of the plan.

Aaron walked over to the side of the building, taking his time as he knew it'd take the witch some time to climb. When he reached the building edge, he grabbed a nearby bag he had put nearby and emptied the contents onto the witch.

Rusty cans, boxes, and even a gnome or two battered the witch as she desperately clung on. However, not even a witch can stand the might of a garden gnome missile. She fell.

_**Thump**_

By now Aaron was on the floor laughing, feeling sorry for Bog having to miss this hilarity. He'd probably rub it in his face later, but it was his fault he didn't trust is Aaron's scheme.

He continued to laugh for a minute when he noticed the odd quiet. He got up and, cautiously, peered over the edge of the building.

Ol' Noisy was just kneeling there, not crying, growling, or anything. You've never truly know fear until you see a witch not making a single sound. Aaron was terrified, and was wondering whether he should flee or…well, flee.

But he didn't have the chance.

_**GROOARGHHHHHHHHHRGHRHG**_

The witch leaped up suddenly. Aaron hadn't just pranked her, he'd BROKEN her. The witch, in an insane fury, started climbing the building with incredible speed.

Aaron panicked. His mind raced as he backed up to the other side of the building. Unfortunately, the brain that had thought up the wonderful plan came up with nothing when it came to escaping the most angry witch in the world.

Ol' Noisy leaped over the side of the building and immediately charged at Aaron. Aaron realized this was the end, and he closed his eyes and wondered how long it'd take for Bog to find his corpse…if there was anything left.

_**Thwip**_

Aaron was lifted off his feet by a tongue. He panicked at first, thinking he was still dead meat…but grateful that it was just another smoker and not the horrible wrath of Ol' Noisy.

He was pulled up onto a building and dropped. He looked up and saw Bog, standing over him with a grin on his face.

"I believe we're even for that incident before the bowling for commons." He said, sticking his hand out to help Aaron up.

Aaron looked towards Ol' Noisy who, realizing her tormentor had escaped, howled a few times before grudgingly returning back to her corner.

Aaron turned back to look at Aaron, grinned, and accepted the help getting up.

He'd truly met the best friend a person could have in a forsaken town.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and sorry again for the wait.**

**Hope you liked this chapter…it was one of the most fun for me to write.**

**New chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6, in which a tank appears

**Another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"_RUN!!!_"

Bog and Aaron charged down the road. While on their daily scavenging patrol, they'd had the misfortune to encounter a miffed tank that decided it could go for some smoker smashing.

It felt like a massive earthquake around them, as it charged right behind them.

Bog could feel the tank's breath on his neck, when all of a sudden…

"_DUCK!_"

"Where?"

"No, _**DUCK**_!"

The duo quickly slid under a light pole which had fallen over the street, just barely making it under before the tank grabbed them.

The tank, however, was not so lucky.

_**Clunk**_

The tank hit his head on the pole at max speed. It wobbled back and forth for a few seconds, before slowly starting to collapse.

"Timber!" Aaron yelled, relieved.

The tank crumpled up in a pile on the street. To make sure, they were safe, Bog came over and cautiously nudged it with his foot.

"Is it dead?" Aaron wondered aloud.

"Not dead, just knocked out," Bog replied as a grin slowly spread across his face, "and I have the perfect payback plan."

* * *

The tank groaned, although being infected it came out as a growl. He slowly rose up to his feet and searched his tiny mind for answers as to what happened.

The memory of a tank isn't too good, and this ones was no different. Add that to the fact he'd just gotten slapped by an angry light pole and he was lucky he could remember the last few seconds.

He tried to reach up and scratch his head, but realized it was hard to move his arm. The tank tried to see what was causing it but realized that all of its muscles were making it rather difficult. The tank decided instead to look at its surroundings.

He was in a building, it appeared. It looked like a mall. It felt odd to be here, since he was sure he hadn't been knocked out anywhere near a mall. He looked at all the clothes around him and realized he was in a clothing department.

Shrugging off his confusion, the tank started walking towards the exit. He noticed it was also hard to move his legs. Had he been hit harder than he thought?

He moved through the store, trying to avoid the merchandise at first but eventually getting annoyed with moving his huge body through the small aisles, and just carelessly walking through. He crossed by some mannequins, and by crossed he means he trampled them. He passed by a check out counter and a mirror.

The tank stopped.

It walked back to the mirror and stared in horror.

The tank did indeed have a lump on his head, but that was not the bad part. The tank was wearing a (rather large) summer dress, complete with a daisy hat on his head covering the head lump. No wonder it couldn't move its limbs well, they'd been held back by very tight fabric.

The tank stared in horror for another minute.

* * *

_**GrrrrrrRORROOAORARAAARRGH!!!!!**_

The duo heard the hateful roar, which only made them laugh harder. They hadn't laughed this hard since they'd been infected.

Bog wiped a tear from his eye and continued laughing. "It was hard to move that thing to the mall, and even harder to get it in that outfit, but it was worth it!" He wheezed between chortles.

Aaron was simply laughing too hard to respond. They laughed even harder when the tank charged out of the mall, not seeing them from their perch on a nearby hill, and started trying to tear off the uncomfortable and embarrassing outfit. Unfortunately he couldn't remove it all, with his bulky arms being unable to reach most of it.

The tank reached around to its back to try and rip off the dress but only succeeded in toppling himself over, where he rolled around for a minute before remembering how to use his arms to pick himself up.

After a few more minutes of the hilarious sight, the smokers decided it'd probably be for the best if they left before the tank noticed them. They walked off to continue their scavenging route, leaving the tank behind them trying to punch the hat off of his head.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Writer's block is not fun.**

**I only have one more chapter planned for this story, so stay tuned for the final one.**


	7. Chapter 7, Epilogue

**Well, time for the final chapter. But before I begin, a question from a review.**

**TheRustyJellyfish: I really like the way infected come to life and talk like they have humanity left in them. I guess it's a nice break after seeing them only do things like grunt around and attack. Like the way you paired Bog and Aaron, are there any other intelligent infected?**

**For the intents of the story, common infected have just enough intelligence to move and seek out survivors that are nearby, but little else. Special infected are slightly smarter, some more than others, but not too much. Bog and Aaron, due to a smaller dose of the infection, retain the intelligence they had when they were uninfected.**

**Huge author's note. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

They were surrounded.

It had started at early morning. It turns out that the infected, dumb as they were, eventually realized that a certain pair of smokers was responsible for their recent misfortunes.

They'd been wandering the streets looking for something to do, and noticed a few more infected than usual. As they walked the crowd grew, and grew, until they noticed something suspicious. The infected had eventually started following them and then outright chasing them, eventually cornering them after a few minutes.

However, the infected couldn't have come up with this strategy on their own. They had to have a leader.

Bog and Aaron were quickly searching around for an exit, but found none. All of a sudden a loud snarl sounded. The crowd dispersed a little, and a figure walked up to the front of the crowd. Bog and Aaron gasped. It was the leader.

Bog and Aaron looked into the eyes of a familiar smoker.

"Aw, crap!"

It was the smoker they had played one of their malicious tricks on. Now sporting a rather nasty scar on its face, it glared at the duo, eyes filled with pure hatred.

The smoker had managed to recruit enough infected, special and common, to destroy the duo, and that was just what he was planning to do.

The smoker roared, and the infected wall moved forward.

"Well, looks like this is it," Bog muttered, "It's been nice pranking with you Aaron."

Aaron sighed. "Same to you, budd-"

Aaron stopped, suddenly noticing something. "Bog, look."

He pointed up his arm toward a spot nearby. Bog looked in that direction and noticed a flag pole jutting out from a building. Despite the circumstances, a knowing look crossed his face and he grinned.

"Bowling for commons?"

Aaron simply nodded. "Look, tank!" Aaron screamed and pointed in the opposite direction. The infected army turned to look, fearing for their lives if an angry tank stumbled upon them. Before they could realize the trick though, the pranksters had already grabbed onto the pole and swung through a rather confused crowd of infected, bowling over commons, hunters, and more.

The pranked smoker was furious. He roared fiercely, which seemed to be enough of a command to get the infected crowd chasing after them.

"Geht dehm nerubs!" A hunter snarled before pouncing after them.

The duo landed on a roof top and broke into a run. They hopped rooftop after rooftop, never pausing to look behind them. As they ran they heard a sound coming up behind them. Bog quickly glanced over his shoulder.

"Aaron, look! Helicopter!"

A helicopter was flying behind them, about a few hundred yards behind them. It didn't seem to notice them and kept on flying forward.

Aaron looked around fast. He pointed towards a rather large building. "Quick, climb!"

"But I'm tiiiireeeed…"

"CLIMB!"

They started to climb the building faster than they've ever climbed a building before. Right as they reached the top, the infected horde had reached the base of the building. A few common infected tried to climb up, but only a few made it up past a few feet. Hunters were climbing up fast, as were some smokers, even a boomer or two was on its way.

But in front of them all, looking ready to rip them limb from limb, was the tricked smoker.

Aaron screamed at the helicopter to hurry up, in his mind. Bog on the other hand, was screaming at the helicopter to hurry up out loud.

"Shut up!" Aaron shushed him, "They'll kill us on sight if they know we're here!"

The helicopter flew closer, but the infected were halfway up the building.

After a minute or two the helicopter was finally close enough. "Now!" Bog yelled.

They shot their tongues out, latching on to the underside of the helicopter. They reeled themselves in carefully, not fast enough to cause the pilot to notice them.

Unfortunately, at that moment the outraged smoker popped his head over the side of the building. Not willing to let his archenemies escape, he fired his tongue and latched onto Bog's foot.

"No!" He yelled, panicking. He was losing his grip on the helicopter, and fast as the other smoker tried to pull him to him. It was no use, he had to let go.

_**Slice!**_

The tongue, cleaved in two, released Bog's foot. Aaron had clawed at it and broken it, freeing Bog.

Bog was stunned, he thought he was doomed. Recovering from the shock of almost being decimated by hundreds of infected, he stifled a grin. "Thwankbs, mabn." he said, difficult to say with his tongue out though.

"Nwo Pwobwem."

Looking behind them, they watched the enraged horde fail at reaching them. Smokers fired their tongues at them, and missed. Hunters leaped at them and plummeted to the ground. Boomers and common infected simply walked off the ledge trying to reach them.

The tricked smoker was standing there, roaring at them what they assumed to be horrible curses.

They had escaped certain death, but now a new fear appeared. Where was the helicopter taking them?

* * *

An hour or two later, the pranksters were about to fall asleep (which they were trying hard not to do, since it would lead to them letting go and going splat.) They were starting up another rousing game of 'See how many common infected you can count with blue shirts', when Bog saw their chance to get off.

The helicopter was passing another large building, which the duo quickly leaped on top of. After stretching their limbs, they surveyed their surroundings.

"Where do you think we ended up?" Bog wondered aloud.

Aaron looked around closely. The city wasn't too different from their old one, but he noticed a few odd things. Among the same old infected, he saw a few rather odd looking infected…one long-necked, one far too short, even one wearing overalls. He doubted it'd be too long before he found out more about them…and of course ways to mess with them.

"I don't know," Aaron replied, "But I do know this place is going to be a lot of fun."

* * *

**And so ends my first multi-chapter story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story all the way through, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I promise my next story won't be about L4D. However, I'm putting a new poll up on my page asking whether you'd like a sequel to this story or not sometime in the future. If you liked this story, feel free to check it out.**

**Also, thanks to star-wolf95 for reviewing all of my chapters before I posted them, keeping an eye out for mistakes.**

**Thanks again for reading, and keep an eye out for a new story in the future.**


End file.
